Truth behind the mask
by dracosangel88
Summary: Draco meets the girl of his dreams but there is something about her he wants to find out.


_I don't own anything, song by the Goo Goo Dolls_

It has been about six months since Voldemort had been defeated. The Malfoy's had stayed to themselves. There were still new stories about how the Lucius didn't get sent to jail. Harry Potter even said that the Malfoy's were innocent. Which aloud Lucius out of trouble. Narcissa hadn't been touched physically by her husband for the last three years and she wanted him badly. This night at dinner she planned to seduce her husband all over again.

**You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in  
And you stand there  
A frozen light  
In dark and empty streets  
You smile hiding behind  
A God-given face  
But I know you're so much more  
Everything they ignore  
Is all that I need to see**

At dinner Narcissa was wearing her sexiest outfit. When she walked into the room Lucius's mouth fell open. He hadn't seen her like this for awhile. God he wanted her. She sat down next to him instead of across from him. She put one of her small hands on his thigh and asked how his day went. Fine, was all he could say. When dinner was served Narcissa reached for the pepper and Lucius got a good look down Narcissa's dress.

**You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in**

When dessert arrived Narsissa started to make her husbands head spin. She made sure that there was going to be chocolate served Lucius favorite. She purposely left some on her lips so she could watch Lucius face as she licked it off. She had some on her cheek that she didn't notice.

You have something on your cheek. Lucius told her in a husky voice.

Why don't you get it for me? She whispered back.

He lent forward and gently wiped his thumb across her cheek. As he moved his hand back Narsissa caught his hand and licked the chocolate off. Lucius groaned. He needed his wife now. He couldn't believe she was acting so forward. He wanted to have her now, hear at the table. Narsissa saw the far away look in his eyes. How tense his leg had got.

Narsissa decided that she needed him. She lent up and whispered in his ear.

I want you again, like before this war started. When we were first married. Remember for four days we didn't see anyone after the wedding, because all we were doing was sleeping, eating, bathing, and making love.

**I wish  
Wishing for you to find your way  
And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say  
I'll take my chances while  
You take your time with  
This game you play  
But I can't control your soul  
You need to let me know  
You leaving or you gonna stay**

Lucius couldn't take anymore. He grabbed his wife and kissed her full on her lips. She reacted with enthusiasm. Their tongues were in each other mouth. Lucius cupped the back of her head and brought her even closer. Narsissa finally decided to sit on his lap. He groaned with pleasure. Narsissa tangled her figures in his hair. His hands found the zipper on the side of her dress and he pulled it quickly down. He let the dress fall to her waist. He looked down and saw she was wearing a sheer black lace bra. Narsissa didn't want to be the only one half undressed so she pulled his tie loose and yanked his shirt open. Even at 45 he was still in great shape. She stood up and her dress fell to the floor. Like her bra her underwear was black and Lucius looked at her body. Narsissa then sit on the table knocking the chinaware out of the way. Lucius stood and kissed her again. He reached for the clasp on her bra and kissed down her neck to her chest. Her hand was on his belt tugging it off.

**  
****You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in.**

They some how made it up to their bed to sleep after their love making in the dining room. This all happened again Narsissa thought when they let love in again.


End file.
